The next generation
by Bluegirl8
Summary: Years have past after the ninjas defeated lord garmadon and a new evil rises,a new band of ninjas must collect the platinum weapons of spinjitsu and stop the drakness from getting the weapons! Please R&R! *Note: Ninjago dosen't belong to me*
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

Prologue- Long ago before time had a name,Ninjago was created by 4 golden weapons of spinjitsu the Scith,of quakes,the nunchucks of lighting,the shurkins of ice,and the sword of fire that were weild by 4 ninjas. Years of peace passed after the 4 ninjas discovered the green ninja and defeated his evil father,lord garmadon. The 4 ninjas moved on but the green ninja remained behind and created the platinum weapons of spinjitsu the Bo staff of winds,the hammer star of ice,the sword of fire (platinum),and the daggers of waves. But the darkness, a shadow that was created by lord garmadon to carry out his work wanted to get the weapons for itself. A battle between ninja and darkness struck and darkness was struck down to the underworld. Peace retruned to Ninjago once again,knowing that the darkness will come green ninja hid the platinum weapons and placed a guardian each,he made a map that showed the locations of the weapons and gave it to a strong and honest man to hide. but this is the beginning of the story...

tiana's pov:

I didn't always believe in legends,I always thought that they were dumb stories about imagination. Listening to my history teacher babbling about building Ninjago city, I was waiting for the last bell to ring. "3...2...1," RING! Everybody rushed out the door before I could blink "miss Brookstone,can you give this to your father?" asked my history teacher and handed me a letter, I sighed and headed out the door. You might be wondering why my last name is "Brookstone" because,my father was really Cole,the ninja of earth.

I head to the park after school,it's the only place I can be happy. I sat in front of the gaint fountain that was in the middle of the park,'I wonder what's inside?' I thought and I ripped the top of the letter.

Parent teacher conference.

I grumbled,crumpled the letter and try to aim at the trash can,but I miss. I look up the sky "mom,I wish you were here. You would know what to say..." I said to myself, the fluffy clouds in the sky look like peices of cotton candy,sweet,sweet cotton candy. "may I sit with you?" said a voice,I turned to my left and saw a old man that had a bamboo cane on his right,his punk-like beard reched to his chest. I gave him a smile,besides you have to treat old people good right? "sure!" he sat next to me and look at the big fountain "I see when you come here,your calm like water,but your sometimes angry like a storm yes?" he asked. What kind of question is that?! 'don't listen to that old cook 's just messing with your head,' I thought and looked away. The old man look at his watch "I guess it's that time to go now," he said and left me. What was that about? I look at my watch,6:55 I should go home...


	2. Chapter 2: ambush

tiana's pov:

Walking home,I hope I never think of this but... I wonder if dad is okay. My dad has been distant after mom died in a car accident and we made a promise to never speak of it again... "dad I'm home!" I cried as I enter the house,strange...

the door is opened? Dad will never leave the door opened. "dad?" I all I can hear is my voice echoing,suddenly a noise came upstairs "what the?!" I yelled and dashed up the stairs. When I got to my dad's room,I couldn't believe my eyes...skeletons! I stood there in the entrance of the room,not even moving a inch. They were going through dad's stuff! The sekleton that had a joker hat saw me "whiplash,we have company!" the skeleton that had a staw hat looked at me and had a wicked smile "well,well,well. It looks like the ninjas daughter has come to stop us,oh I'm so scared!" laughed whiplash and the others laughed too. "why are you evading my father's stuff!" I yelled "it's none of your busniss princess," "NONE OF MY-" that's it,I was so mad I Pushed the minions out of the way and grabbed the Scith of quakes that was hanging on the wall. I started to swing like crazy,the one with the joker had got out a sword,our weapons clashed together "where is my dad,TELL ME!" I yelled angerly. He manage to grabbed the Scith out of my hand and brought it up to my neck,"whiplash we found it!" cried one of the minions and held out an old paper. "well done boys,the dark lord will be very happy." said whiplash "krazi,end the girl" "with pleasure!" said krazi,dropped the Scith of quakes and pulled out a knife. This is it,the last moments before I die...

"NINJA-GO!"

all of a sudden a firey tornado crashed though the window,grabbed all the skeletons and threw them outside "retreat!" cried whiplash's voice. When the tornado stopped spinning, it was... The old man! "you?! Why didn't you came early?! Now they got my dad,all because you did that twirly thingy!" I yelled "spinjitsu!" corrected the old man and poked me with his golden sword,the tip of the blade was hot "I have to find a person that is like calm as water but can be that person is you tiana," said the old man calmy and pick up the Scith of quakes. How does this old cook know my name?! "I shall train you to become a ninja," "whoa,whoa! hold on a second! I'm not cut out to be a ninja,and what was that old paper that the skeletons need?" I asked and fallow the old man outside "you were chosen by the platinum weapons and that old paper,was the map of the weapons," explained the old man. "what do they want from it?" "they now serve the darkness,it is a shadow created by lord garmadon to carry out his rule of the underworld," said the old man "by the way,you look oddly familar and the sword that your holding...who are you?" I asked. He froze in his tracks "I'm Kai,the ninja of you can call me sensei," introduced sensei Kai. 'well,that explains it...' I thought. For a long time of walking,we reached to a red ship that had a head of a dragon,it was on top of a mountain "were here,the densed bounty." said sensei Kai "wow!" I said in awe. But I didn't feel my sensei's presence,when I looked up he was all ready at the top "show off..." I mumbled under my breath.


	3. Chapter 3:a day to train

tiana's pov:

"I... I did it,I climbed the mountain..." I said gasping for breath as I slowly got on the ship "since you finish climbing a mountain,you must now focus on the training corse," explained sensei Kai as he helped me get up. I looked around "I don't see a trainning corse sensei," I replied,he tapped his foot twice on the deck. Suddenly poles,axes,and dummies popped out of know where "whoa! Did you built this ship?" I asked "sadly no,pirates built it and then my friend Zane found it," explained sensei Kai. Zane... That name sounds familiar... Anyway,I jumped on a pole "so is this training corse will teach me spinjitsu?" I asked, is it me? Or is this pole going down? *click* "oh dear..." mumbled sensei Kai. The pole shot up and send me flying... *THUD* I face planted on the deck "today you faild,tomorrow you will try again," said sensei Kai and handed me aqua colored PJ's and a toothbrush "but-" "your bedroom is on the right and there's a bathroom too." said sensei Kai and left.

Day 1:

"here's the snitch,if you can finish this corse before I finish my tea you'll be crowned ninja,and if you don't you'll try again." said sensei Kai "peice of pudding!" I said cracking my knuckles,he handed me a wooden sword "begin," I dash to the first corse this one I think I have to dodge axes,but instead I got hit in every direction. Sensei was already done drinking his tea "failed."

day 2:

"begin," said sensei Kai I ran through the corse 'over the axe,dodge the sword,here comes the dummy-!" *thwack* I fell off the corse "failed," said sensei Kai,he just place a napkin on his lap for cring out loud!

Day 3:

"I can do this,I can do this..." I muttered "begin," I did this corse for 2 days now,I'm suppose to be used to this now! When I dodged the sword I felt faster,as if my speed increase. *crash* I didn't see the sand bag coming! "and failed," said sensei Kai as he placed the cup on top of the napkin.

Day 4:

this time,I will pass! "begin," I jumped,flip,dodge,striked on the corse,sensei was about to drink the tea,I chucked the wooden sword at his hand that made the cup go flying out of his hand. He got out another cup and pored the tea, "was that one sugar,or two?" I asked and handed the cup of sugar. He chuckled "very good,but you didn't face the last corse," and left "as my sensei will tell me 'my advice,is to get some sleep'" he said. (later that night) the moon shined on my window "my advice,is to get some sleep," sensei's voice echoed in my head "oh I don't need sleep old man," I mumbled and started to spin around and using my toothbrush as a sword. When I stopped spinning,3 black ninjas appeared out of no where and where in fighting stance! "oops!" I squeaked.


	4. Chapter 4: way of a ninja

tiana's pov:

They started to attack,I dodged them and countered with a side kick,it hit one of them in the face. My toothbrush was in my hands so chucked it into one of their mouths,a spear flew over my head "really?!" I cried,they started to tackle me on the floor

"ENOUGH!" yelled sensei kai's voice,

none of us didn't move. He walk in with an angry look on his face "this is your new member of the team,respect her as you respect yourselfs," the 3 got off me and pulled over their masks. One was a girl and the two were boys "wait,I thought it was three of us not,four. It's always 3! Three blind mice,three musketeers,three-" "she is the last one of my search,the ninja of water. Tomorrow morning we will find the platinum weapons,now get some rest." said sensei Kai and left.

(later)

"so you must be the new one,welcome to the team!" said the girl and heled out her hand,we both shook hands "my name is Annabeth,annabeth walker,what's yours?" "my name is tiana,tiana Brookstone." I said shyly "Brookstone? Are you related to Cole Brookstone?" asked the boy with spiky brown hair "yes,he's my father." I replied "tiana,this is my cousin Ben,Ben this is tiana." introduced annnabeth. I waved at him "so,how did you met sensei?" I asked, I pretty sure they met him differently. "I was testing out my dad's invention,until I crashed into a billboard...and I met him!" said Annabeth "lame,my story is better I-" "don't listen to him tiana,sensei Kai is really his father and my uncle!" inturpped Annabeth. I conpared Ben to sensei Kai,Ben looked like Kai when he was younger,sensei just looked...old "your k-kidding me right!" I laughed,Ben gave me a 'I'm going to beat the crap out of you if you laughed again' sign. I looked for the other one with the buzzcut hair "who's the one with buzzcut hair?" I asked "who Roy? He dosen't talk that much," said Annabeth. Roy was meditating in bed in a odd poistion "he's wierd..." I whispered "yeah,he talks like a peridicter," Ben wisperes back "I'm going to learn more about him tomorrow." I said and all of us went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5: we get blown away by a staff

tiana's pov:

_"prepare to die girl!"_

_"no,tiana!"_

I banged my head on the ceiling of the bunk bed "sleeping in? Your going to miss the mission." said Annabeth still in her purple PJs "why didn't anybody woke me up?" I asked and got out of bed "well,you were having some dream,that we don't want to wake you," explained Ben.

(later)

"were almost there," said sensei Kai,he was riding in a cart and guess who and to pull it...us. He gave us ninja suits that matches our element mine was aquamarine,annabeth's was purple,roy's was white,and ben's was red and we even had platinum dragon pendants on it. "were here." said Annabeth "the cave of winds," it was a mountain filled with cave entrances,I can feel the wind getting stronger. "looks like were not alone,skeletons!" said and Ben and pointed strait ahead,I can sure could have revenge on them for taking my dad. "fallow your heart to find the weapon," said sensei Kai "will you come sensei?" asked Roy and tilted his head "I fear that my old bone cannot keep up with you. I shall remained behind and wait." explained sensei. "c'on guys,we got a staff to get." I said and snuck in the caves.

"it dark,I can't see anything!" "what? Are afraid of the dark or something?" "guys just be quiet! We don't want any attention!" I whispered "is it me? Or is the wind getting stronger?" asked Annabeth. "I see light!" said Roy and pointed strait ahead to a room that had a dragons head on the ceiling and on the bottom was a platinum staff with a handguard dragon berthing out wind "the Bo staff of winds!" cried Annabeth as her voice ecoed around.

"shush! Let's just make this quick before the skeletons comes," I whispered. Roy handed the staff to me and I rapped in a cloth "let's go!" I ordered but I bumped into somebody.

"Where do you think you're going?" said a familiar voice,lights flashed everywhere and surrounded us was thousands of skeletons "whiplash," I mumbled "sorry but we will taking the staff now!" said whiplash and pulled out two knives "bring it!" I said and pulled out twin daggers from my sleeves. Everybody attacked I can hear clashing sounds all over the place "guys it looks like just like the training course! Over the axe,dodge the sword,here comes the dummy...!" said Annabeth and a silver tornado sounded her.

"Annabeth,your doing spinjitsu!" said Ben and decapitated one of the skeletons head with his sword "Annabeth whats the key for doing spinjitsu?" I asked "I'm just going through the montions!" said Annabeth. She's right! Here goes nothing! "hmm... Over the axe,dodge the sword,here comes the dummy...!" I said and suddenly a cool water tornado srounded me,Ben and Roy fallowed.

"NINJA-GO!" we cried as we beat up the skeletons butt "You're now surrounded ninja,had over the staff!" ordered whiplash. I grabbed the staff out of the cloth "No tiana, don't!" warned Ben,I gave the staff one mighty swing...

WOOSH!

Everybody was blown and even me to the ground "Only the master of wind can control it witch is me!" said Annabeth and I handed the staff to her. She ran forward in hyper speed,did a summersault,when she landed she twirled the staff in her fingers and gave it one swing...

FWOOSH!

With one swing she made a opening to get out "retreat!" cried whiplash and fleed and the other skeletons fallowed,I picked up a old paper that the skeleton army left behind "guys,this is the map of the platinum weapons! let's go!" I cried.

"RRROOOAAAARRRR!"

"what was that!?" I squeaked and hid behind Roy "*gasp* a dragon!" cried Ben and pointed at a big scary,gray dragon! "I got this!" said Annabeth and swung her staff at the ceiling,making the rocks toppled on the dragon.

"NINJA-GO!"we cried and escaped the cave where the destined bounty was waiting.


	6. Chapter 6: using Roy as a snowboard

(hey there eveybody! Yep! Another chapter! I have a surprise for you in the next chapter,but I don't want to spill the beans!Enjoy!)

ben's pov:

"hmmm...I see," replied sensei Kai and examine the staff "you should seen it's power sensei! I was all like WOOSH! And then the skeletons were like AAAHHH!" said Annabeth in excitement,my cousin can be off sometimes... "next we must find the star hammer of ice,it's deep within the icy slopes of ice temple," said sensei Kai as he pointed to a white mountain on the map,"do you think we can sail to the temple?" asked tiana "aparently not,the sails will be frozen when we get there." answered Roy,my amber eyes looked at him how does he answer so smartly? "my guess is to fly there,Annabeth set the corse!" ordered sensei Kai "yes uncle!" replied my cousin.

I walked up to the upper deck and find tiana,sitting on some cargo and looking at the sky, "oh! I never knew you be here!" said in surprise. She didn't say anything "is something wrong?" I asked 'c'on man,sat something!'

tiana's pov:

a bad feeling came to me, I went to the upper deck to get some fresh air. I sat on some cargo and pulled out a locket from my suit, I opened it, it had a picture of me,mom and dad, but that photo was taken when I was just 5. Mom... She was the most beautiful women that I knew that long red flaming hair,the soft gray eyes... Some people say that I look like mom,but I have dads hair color and emerald eyes. "I didn't know you were here?" said a familiar voice,I quickly hid my locket and turned around,it was Ben "is there something wrong?" he asked "nothing..." I mumbled and look at the sky "I know by judging your face that your sad tiana." he said and sat next to me "it's just..." I showed him the locket "I miss my mom..." I said in a sad tone "that's your mom? She's very pretty, and I miss my mom too." he replied. Something just exploded in my head "you do?" I asked and stared at his amber eyes "yeah,she dissappeared when I was a kid,and...I never seen her again..." he said looking the other way. I placed my hand on his "I feel your pain Ben,but my mother once told me 'when you loose somebody you care alot,you know that they will always be on your side no matter what's the problem.'" I said with a smile,he looked at me...is he crying? "thanks tiana,you made me feel alot better!" Ben replied and hugged me,my cheeks turned the color of his ninja suit "ATTENTION EVERYONE,WE ARE NOW ON TOP OF ICE TEMPLE. OVER AND OUT!" annabeth's voice cried in the incom witch made me and Ben jump.

Ben's pov:

dang it Anna,why do you always screw things up?! cold wind blew everywhere, I hugged my self tightly "s-so c-cold!" I shivered. Annabeth,sensei and Roy joined us "it very quiet down there,should we do stealth?" asked Roy dosen't feel the cold!? "no,we can't. The skeletons might see us." I said as I created a flame from my palm of my hand to warm me "I have an idea,but you guys need to trust me..." said Annabeth as she formed a smirk on her face,this not good...

"Annabeth,I-I don't think this not a good idea!" said tiana as she look down,call my cousin crazy but she suddenly convice us to ride on the anchor. "don't worry,everything will go as plan! Alright sensei let 'em rip!" yelled Annabeth and gave a thumbs up,*click* "oh man..." I muttered. The anchor dropped,I can hear everyone screaming (even Roy!) on top of their lungs...

CRASH!

The impact was so big that it swoop us off our feet,we landed at the entrance of the temple "Owww... Let's not EVER do that again..." grunted tiana as she got on her feet "agrieed." the 3 of us said in usion. As we entered the temple,I can see statues of the skeleton army frozen all over "these better be the skeleton army..." squeaked Annabeth. "there!" said Roy and pointed to a platinum star hammer floating in mid air and of corse,there was a dragons head on the ceiling... We hoisted Roy up,"keep it steady guys!" Roy whispered and grabbed the star hammer "I got it!-!" Roy was cut off "Roy?" I asked and looked up he's frozen!

CRASH!

The dragon on the ceiling sprung to life as it roared at us "run!" screamed tiana. We carried the frozen Roy on top of our heads,why do I feel I seen this in a cartoon before? "there's the bounty!" yelled Annabeth and pointed to the anchor at the end of a slippery road. "fallow my lead girls!" I cried and put the frozen Roy on the ground and started pushing it "what are you doing!?" asked tiana "we using him as our ticket out of here! Get on!" I ordered. The girls hopped on and we menevored our icy friend through the road,I grabbed the chain line of the anchor and climbed up (Roy was on my back).

"that was to intense!" I said and collapsed on the floor, its a good thing we made it in one peace. Dad unfroze Roy with his sword, and it's a good thing that Roy was alive and,got the star hammer of ice "awesome! All we need to find is two weapons! Man were on fire!" sqealed Annabeth "hey! That's my line!" I replied. Everybody gave a heartly laugh.

(and done! Stay tuned for the next chapter,things are getting interesting! Peace!)


	7. Chapter 7: a serect I never knew

(hello everybody! Here comes the surprise! Drum roll please? *plays drums* and now,velvetpersona's OC,Sasha! Will appear the stage-I mean,chapter! Enjoy!)

tiana's pov:

night fell in the sky again,as I brush my teeth,I can hear Annabeth talking to Ben about the platinum weapons,saying that hers is better than the others. "I'm telling you,did you see that power? That's why the staff is way more better than the others!" said Annabeth as she pokes Ben with her staff "yeah right! When I get the sword of fire,I'll challenge you who's the best!" replied Ben. Sensei Kai walked into the room with his sword by his side "Ben,may I talk to you for a moment?" he asked. I stopped brushing my teeth and listened. "sure," replied Ben and followed him to the hallway...

Ben's pov:

I know when dad asked me to talk,it means this is bad for me "what's wrong?" I asked. He took a deep breath "Ben,I have the platinum sword of fire." what is he saying? I rubbed my ear "come again dad? I didn't hear the sentence," I said. He sighed "Ben,trace your finger on the blade." he commanded, I traced my finger on the blade and left a trail of flames behind, I grabbed on the hand guard of the sword. Dad released his hand and let me handle it. It started to glow that I had to shield my eyes. When it stopped,I looked at the sword, it had turned platinum and the hand guard dragon's fire looked like the color of flames. "the transformation is complete." said sensei as he patted me on the back "so this is mine now?" I asked "yes,use it wisely. I don't want you to burn down the bounty!" we both laughed "good night dad," "good night Ben,"

Tiana's pov:

I put my ear on the door "what are they saying?" whispered Annabeth behind me "guys,I don't think this is a good idea!" whispered Roy watching us "wait I hear something! Their saying about burning down the bounty." I whispered and got up. Roy and annabeth's face had a shocked expression On their faces "what?" I asked "did you hear what they said!? Their going to burn down the bounty!" stated Annabeth angrily "hey guys,what's going on?" Ben asked as he entered the room "you..." annabeth growled lowly. Suddenly,Annabeth tackled him to the ground, me and Roy were shocked "what's wrong with you huh?! You think you can just burn down the bounty!?" she yelled angrily "w-what's the meaning of this?" asked Ben trying to get up. She grabbed him by the neck "you know what I mean,you traitor!" me and Roy watched in horror "Anna...I can't breathe..." choked Ben as his face was turning blue,We broke them up "guys,guys! Enough,Ben probably has a reason..." I said comforting Ben "a reason!?" stated Annabeth "what good is a reason that he's burning the bounty?!" Annabeth roared. "is this what everything is about?" asked Ben calmly and got up "yes!" she said,tears were in her eyes "Anna,I'll never do that. This is our home,I will never burn it down!" said Ben and embraced his cousin, I thought it was cute! "but what why did sensei told you that?" asked Roy. Oh shoot! "you guys were eavesdropping on us?" asked Ben. Awkward silence "umm...ye-yes..?" I said twiddling my thumbs. I'm so dead! "um...okay,but check this out!" he pulled out a platinum sword that shined in the moon light. "did sensei gave you that?" said Annabeth in awe "yeah he did! Cool huh?" said Ben. "all we need is to get the twin daggers of waves!" I cried in excitement "at least we need to get some Zs." Roy stated, none of is moved..."did Roy just said a joke?" I whispered "I think were in an other dimension!" Annabeth whispered back.

*****  
morning had come once again to the destion bounty. After I did my hair and changed into my ninja suit,I head to the control room where the others were waiting (I ate beacon while going there) they all stared to the large screen of the Ninjago map "the daggers of waves are located in the falls of tiki jungle,that's our last stop for collecting the platinum weapons." explained sensei Kai,pointing at the lush jungle in the southwest side of the map. I did remember tiki jungle,in fact dad took me there for a camping trip when I was 5,we will always go for a swim in the water first and then he'll teach me how to make a fire without matches...good times,good times. "sensei,it won't hurt if we take a vacation there right? I mean,we've train so hard and searching for the platinum weapons. Don't you think we need a break?" I asked. "hmm..." he stroked his spiky beard "she does have a point uncle,I bet you need a break too!" said Annabeth patting his shoulder. I gave her a thumbs up for a good job "well,since you two asked it. Yes! We shall have a vacation! Pack you swimsuits kids,were going to the jungle!" exclaimed sensei Kai and dashed out of the room like a little kid having a sugar rush. 'does he always act like this?' I thought.

*****  
We landed on the river that's near the waterfall,the familiar trees came to me as I looked around. I wore my moms blue bikini that had a Hawaiian flower design on it,I decided to let my jet black hair down. All day we spend our time swimming,exploring and laughing the hole time,as night fell I changed back to my ninja altar and put my hair in a high ponytail as usual. That night we roast marshmallows,and sang campfire songs...even though I anciently broke the guitar. "so what now?" asked Annabeth with her mouth filled with the left over s'mores "quit talking with your mouth full!" I laughed "I have bongos,we can dance." suggested Roy and placed the bongos on the ground, the word "dance" ranged in my ears "oh,no..." I muttered,it was too late Roy started to play it and Ben and his father started to dance (they were even doing goofy poses as well). Annabeth laughed at them "s-stop! Your giving me a heart attack!" pointing at them. I quietly watched them,I didn't dance for years... I seen mom doing dance practice with dad and heck,moms awesome at dancing! I have no match with her "you seem quiet,c'on girl spill the beans!" said Annabeth as her gray eyes met mine. I rolled my eyes.

"*sigh* I don't want to dance...I think my dance moves might be rusty." I mumbled and stared at the fire "well,how about you give it a shot! Boys make some room for dancing queen!" yelled Annabeth and pushed me up. I'm going to kill her if she push me again. The 3 boys stared at me,

"um,Roy play something rhythmic!" I said and started stretch. Roy tossed Annabeth a tambourine. As the music started,I shook my hips...

*****  
'best camping day ever!' I thought as I gaze at the stars "hey,do you remember the you know,the thingies?" asked Ben,he was laying next to me,I can feel my face turning red "what thingies? Oh! You mean the consolation! Right?" I replied "yeah! Those thinges!" laughed Ben. I explained the whole consolation to him "see that big star?" "yeah?" "it connects to a line that forms the big dipper." I said pointing at the star "no wonder you're the leader of the team,you're so smart!" exclaimed Ben. We both laugh. I yawned,My eyes start to close...

2 hours passed when I fell asleep,I was about to enter dream world "Tiana..."

"huh?" I said groggy and rubbed my eyes. In front of me was a women with long flaming hair that was in a high ponytail just like mine and had a green sundress on with sandals. She even had a one peal necklace worn on her neck...is that? Mom!?

"M-mom!?" I yelled in shock "This can't be!? Your dead!" "I have to go..." her sweet voice rang in my ears and ran to the falls. I quickly scrambled up to my feet and followed her "Mom,where are you going? Why are you running so fast?!" I cried.

I dived in the river,it was the quickest way,the cool water swept through me as I kicked my feet for a turbo boost. I entered the cave inside the waterfall where mom stood there,was she waiting for me? Behind her was two platinum daggers stuck in a rock...that's it! The twin daggers of waves! I got out of the water and stepped on the stepping-stones that lead to the daggers.

"M-mom,Is that really you?" I asked and walk forward to her "yes my child,it is me. Don't worry,I'm right here sweetheart!" her kind voice changed into a low dark voice,Something wasn't right...her voice never sound like that "mom?" I asked. Her soft gray eyes turned into bloody red,her long flaming hair had turn to pure black like raven feathers,the dress she wore had been almost torn apart. She transformed! "foolish child,I'm not your mother,I am the darkness! Lord garmadons shadow that had posed your mother's body!" laughed the low dark voice. All these years...mom died in a car accident and why didn't dad tell me she was alive!?,I can feel my heart sink and I fell on my knees "no,th-this can't be!? You were banish to the underworld!" I cried. The darkness tisked at me "yes,don't you remember girl. I'm a shadow I travel by shadow and was searching for the pure hearted person. And this person was mama!" laughed the darkness.

"You only wanted the platinum weapons for yourself!" I yelled and got to my feet "that's why your getting the weapons for me," "I'll never give the weapons!" "Then...how can you rescue your father?" the darkness asked and snapped his fingers. From the end of the cave stood a man with shaggy black hair and emerald-green eyes like mine,wrapped in chains struggling to get out. He was also hung from the ceiling "Dad!" I cried and ran to him "Tiana it's a trap!" warned dad.

I can hear darkness laughing "You have ten seconds to rescue daddy,or else I will send him to his doom! Tick,tock,tick,tock." I closed my eyes tightly and consecrated on the daggers...I sprinted to them,jumping on the stepping-stones and did a back flip when I pulled out the daggers,

"NINJA-GO!" I cried.

A cool water tornado surrounded me and cut dads chains. When I stopped spinning,we landed on the ground "Stay close dad," I said "Trust me,I'm not going anywhere!" said my old man and followed me. "Impossible!? Looks like I'm facing you now.." growled the darkness. I looked around,and saw moms body laying hopelessly on the ground. "Dad look!" I said and pointed at the body,he gasped and pick her up bridal-style "get her to safety and find the others." I command,he nodded in response and ran out the cave "it's just you and me darkness! One on one!" this is it,my battle against the new enemy of Ninjago...

(what will happen next? Stay tuned!)


	8. Chapter 8: a reunion

(hello everyone! 2 more chapter left and then I'm making a new story, enjoy and R&R!)

Tiana's pov:

Dad had gotten away with mom and here I am in a cave,inside of a waterfall,battling the dark lord's shadow. "it's over child,hand over the daggers of waves!" yelled the darkness "NEVER!" I cried and striked,but the dagger went through him... "foolish girl! Nothing can defeat me!" laughed the shadow and one by one,clones of it appeared behind it. He sprinted to me and did a roundhouse kick,I collapsed on the floor. "Tiana!" said a voice,I looked over to the entrance of the cave,there stood sensei Kai along with his bamboo sick by his side "sensei,help!" I cried and try to pull off a punch. He pulled out a flashlight and shined it on my,the light was so bright that I had to shield my eyes "you must fight the darkness with your shadow!" explained sensei Kai. I looked at my shadow then I looked at darkness,a smirk was on my face and attacked. My shadow was in sync with my moves...I punched,kicked darkness that it fell on its knees "game over!" I said and pulled the platinum dagger under my sleeve and pointed at him. He growled and snapped his fingers,in a second he vanished leaving black dust. Sensei Kai put his hand on my shoulder "good job young ninja,we must go back to the others..." "but sensei,the darkness vanished,what are we going to do?" I questioned. "since we have all the platinum weapons in your grasp,your father and I must go on a personal journey." said sensei Kai "I don't understand sensei where are you going?" I asked. Oh,forget it. That's his mission... 'I wonder what the others are doing?'

Cole's pov:

I still can't believe that my daughter is a ninja! Maybe this ninja thing is in our blood? I carried my unconsus wife in my arms 'its very amazing that Sasha survived that car accident,' I thought. Walking though tiki jungle brings back memories...

*****  
after hours of walking,I finally reached the camp,the others were sleeping. I softly laid Sasha on the ground and shook a familiar spiky hair boy "hey,Kai wake up!" I whispered,the red ninja opened his eyes slowly,strange...Kai has brown eyes,this one had amber. He got up,scratching his spiky main "who are you talking about? Kai is my father," mumbled the boy. I think my brain just exploded "t-then who are you?" I asked, "my name is Ben,the ninja of fire." introduced Ben. He had a strong appearance just like Kai,the same element. He wore a red ninja suit that Kai wore years ago. "and who are you exactly?" he asked folding his arms,heck he even had his personality! "my name is Cole,the ninja of earth." I replied. I heard a grumble behind Ben, "Benjamin James flamey,whats the meaning of this?" said a scratchy voice.

"THAT'S my dad." said Ben and pointed to an old man with a bamboo stick in his right hand. I was shocked what I seen,that's Kai!?

"Kai,is it really you?" I stuttered,the old man eyes grew big when he saw me "Cole,is that you?" he asked. All these years...he turned to an old man,and I thought I was growing years under my eyes! I gave him a brotherly hug "it's been so long old friend," I said and released him "indeed it is,you must already met my son,Ben?" I nodded. Another voice popped in "uncle,what's going on?" it was a feminine voice,it sounds familiar... A girl in a purple ninja suit,that had a scar on her left eyebrow got up stretching and yawning. "Cole,meet Annabeth,jay and nya's daughter." said Kai. Is this some kind of joke!? She almost look like jay!? The scar,the hair color! "and this is Roy," pointing at a teen that had light blond buzzcut hair. He really look like Zane,litterly! I pick up my unctuous wife from the ground "I need your help,my wife needs medical attention and Tiana is battling the dark lords shadow!" I cried "what!? No,this can't be good...you three take Cole to the destined bounty,and Cole. I think this belongs to you." ordered Kai as he handed a golden weapon to me and ran to the falls , "my scythe! I was looking for this!" I exclaimed man did I love this thing!? "fallow me sir," said Ben and ran to a big red boat that had a dragon's head as the nose,I followed the spiky haired boy to the ship.

Tiana's pov:

a few hours later sensei and reached the destiny bounty,mom was in bed,still uncaunsus from the darkness poesting her. Dad and I waited in her room looking after her. In fact,we stood there for two days until,she woke up. "w-where...where am I?" mom asked in a hush voice "who are you people?" "Sasha,it's me,Cole. And your daughter,Tiana." said dad. I sat on her bed "tiana...is that really you?" asked mom and tried to get up,but she gave a little cry of pain so dad had to help her get up. "yeah it's me mom." I said nearly tears in my eyes. She looked at me for a while.

Sasha's pov:

I can feel pain on my back even though Cole was helping me sit up,I brushed my daughters jet black bangs from her emerald eyes "you grew up so fast my dear..." I said and embraced her,Cole joined in too. Our family is reunited. I released my daughter,she broke into tears. With my free hand I wipe it off. "there,there,don't cry!" I said patting her back. "oh mom...I miss you! All these years,and I thought you were dead!" "dead?" I asked and tilted my head,I quickly put my hand on Tiana's shoulder "how long was I uncausus? And how did I died!?" I asked "Sasha,you've been uncausus for two days,and somehow,the darkness controlled you when you were going home 10 years ago." explained Cole getting in the conversation "10 years!? What happend?!" I cried rubbing my head "you were in a car accident,you were still in darkness control when that happened." said Tiana. '10 years!? Last time,I remember Tiana just a little girl and Cole not having some gray hair. But now she grew to a mature 16-year-old girl and Cole nearly having gray hair!?' I thought. But I shook my head "well,that doesn't matter now. What I care that I'm with my family again!" I said and pulled Tiana and Cole to a family hug!

(man,that was my first time writing an motional scene in my story! Please R&R! Peace! ^w^)


	9. Chapter 9: going to the underworld

(Hey everyone,I know that in my reviews that I need to put space,but since I have a iPod to type,it won't freakin let me! Btw,a new character will appear in the next chapter! Anyway enjoy the chapter!)

Annabeth's pov:

Two weeks past after we got all the platinum weapons in our hands and when mr. Brookstone saved his wife. It was a wonderful Saturday,all I wanted is to take a break...do you know what uncle said every single day? "train." every time train! Train! I was on the deck with the others,sparing with Roy with weapons. It took me two days to control the Bo staff and it's power, the platinum staff extended as I held on to it and flipped over and kicked Roy on the head.

THWACK!

Roy grunted and swung his platinum star hammer at me,I swing my staff *clash!* we were knocked off our feet. Roy helped me getting up "thanks," I said holding firmly on the platinum staff in my hand "ow!" we both turned our heads to my cousin and Tiana. His free hand was behind him and I can hear a cracking sound "say uncle!" yelled Tiana as she raised his hand more "n-never!" cried Ben and try to flip over Tiana.

I chuckled "You just severed by a girl Ben!" Roy just stared at them "But Tiana never served anything to Ben." he said "No Roy,I'm just taking it as a joke!" I exclaimed. He doesn't really have a sence of humor that's for sure...

*****  
After training,we headed to dinner. I can smell a mouth-watering food coming from kitchen "Oh,I love it when it's Roy's turn to make dinner!" I said rubbing my hands together "hey I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last week!" said mr. Brookstone "Because it made annabeth's mouth glued together dad! No wonder Annabeth was speechless through out dinner!" laughed Tiana.

Everybody laughed until,we heard Roy coming out of the kitchen with the most ridicules outfit "dinner is served!" he said and placed the pot of soup on the table. I was cracking up! "Roy,what are you wearing!?" I laughed so hard that I banged my fist multiple times,he wore a pink apron with flowers on it. Everybody joined in and it ended with a food fight not even paying attention to Roy.

Roy's pov:

It was my turn to make dinner,but it ended up a mess! Since it's somebody turn to make dinner,it's their turn to put out the trash. I carried two bags of trash to the garbage disposal, 'maybe wearing this apron wasnt a good idea...' I thought took off the apron and closed the lid *squaw!* a voice cried from nowhere,I looked up. It was an eagle no,a falcon with yellow eyes, I blinked. It blinked too! I was surprised,maybe this bird can fallow my moves! I flapped my arms as if I had wings like him,it flapped his wings as well and circled around me. It perched on my head "hello there my mysterious friend go now. Fly home." I said,it flew to the dark starry sky... I waved goodbye "visit any time!"

*****  
I walked to my room getting ready for bed,I walked past sensei's room "Cole,it's time we must rescue the others NOW." said sensei's voice "yes but should we tell them?" said , I pressed my ear to the door "who are they going to rescue?" I whispered quietly "no they will be in danger if they fallow us." sighed sensei "then it's settled,we need to make a lie for them." said mr. Brookstone I quickly tip-toed to my room...

Annabeth's pov:

I put on my purple night-gown and brushed my hair "have you guys seen Roy yet?" I asked and look over to my teammates that were getting ready for bed "no,why?" asked tiana putting her hair down. Until we heared Roy coming inside,he quickly shut the door behind him with his back on it. "what's going on Roy?" asked Ben "I-I heard sensei talking to mr. Brookstone about rescuing somebody," said Roy "who are they going to rescue?" I asked putting my had on his shoulders. "I...I don't know... But he said if we fallow him,we will be in danger." mumbled Roy "do you know where they're going?" asked Tiana "the underworld." said a voice. In shock,we turned our heads to the door,what stood there was leaning on the side with arms folded "mom!" cried Tiana in union. Since two weeks passed,she was in perfect health and she was able to stand up again. "I can't help listening about you kids talking about the rescue mission for your families," she said "do you know who are they going to rescue ma'am?" Ben asked. Mrs. Brookstone nodded in response "yes,it's annabeth's family and...!" she covered her mouth before she said the name. "my family!? Guys,we need to go to the underworld right now!" I demanded clenching my fist "and exactly HOW are we going to the underworld?" asked Tiana,folding her arms. Awkward silence. "there is another way..." said Mrs. Brookstone.

*****  
Early in the morning,sensei and left a note on the fridge that they're going to get groceries,and we knew it was a lie to go to the underworld. We met Tiana's mom on the deck "so where is the thing?" asked Ben and pulled his mask. She whistled...

*rrrrraaaaaaooooorrrrr!*

suddenly what landed on the deck was a big teal dragon! Tiana screamed and hid behind me "are you crazy mom!?" she yelled. Ben gasped "father told me stories about dragons,they can cross this relem and the underworld! He once had a dragon as his pet!" I did remember dad had a dragon,its name was wisp. Until it was fused with the ultra dragon... Tiana walked forward to the teal dragon and petted its snout,then it licked her hand "heh! Stop that it tickles!" laughed Tiana rubbing the dragon's head "Tiana,this is your dragon now. Her name is aqua,guardian of the daggers of waves. Take good care of her," said Mrs. Brookstone "the guardian? I didn't see her when I got the daggers,wired..." mumbled Tiana and saddled up her dragon "wait! There's no room for us,how the three of us going to the underworld together?" asked Roy "yeah,your right. but i have an idea..." said ben .

"let's go! yah!" I cried. my friends helped me get my own dragon it really turned out it was the guardian of the bo staff, I named her breeze. we flew across the sky with ease. ben and Roy also got dragons, they named them firestorm and blizzard,"this is so awesome!" cried Tiana as her dragon went in front of us "how do the dragon cross the underworld?" I asked "well,were about to find out!" said ben. the dragons started to spiared fast...

everything went white...

(dun,dun,dun,dun! cliffhanger! I managed to use my cousins laptop for the spaces! stay tuned for jay,nya and zane appearance! *sorry ninjagosilverninja1* and roys past!)


	10. Chapter 10: ninjas forever!

(hey everyone,this is the last chapter of the story *nooooooo...!* like I promised ninjagosilverninja1, they will appear and roy will discover his past! enjoy!)

Tiana's pov:

everything went white for a moment...

CRASH!

We landed on solid ground,the dragons were right behind us. "solid ground,we made it!" i cried as my voiced echoed. "the underworld..." mumbled Roy. the underworld was strange,the islands where floating that was connected with bridges. and of course,the skeletons were there guarding the area. we went back to comfort the dragons. I stroked aqua on the head "there,there girl, I'll be okay..." I whispered she snorted "let's go guys," I whispered and snucked in... we climbed up the ceiling. quietly, we snuck into the prisoners room...

sensei kai's pov:

(early that night...)

cole,it's time we must rescue the others **NOW**." I said folding my arms,"yes but,should we tell them?" cole asked. I shook my head "no,if they fallow us,they will be in danger." I stated

"then it's settled,we must tell a lie to them and rescue them." sighed Cole

I posted a note on the fridge that we will get some groceries... I quickly got the travelers tea from the cabinet and we quickly meet at the deck,Cole made a bond fire to heat up the tea. We waited for two hours and the wind grew cold. "it's ready..." I said "do you got the weapons?" reminded Cole "I brought the nunchucks of lightning and the shurkins of ice,I gave the sword of fire to Ben." I said,he griped on his golden scythe "let's do it!" he whispered. I got the kettle and circled the tea around the fire,the flames turned blue,suddenly a vortex had appeared in front of us,I picked up my katana and we entered...

CRASH!

we landed,face first on the ground "hey,if there's one ninja,will it be ninja? Or ninjas?" asked nuckai "no,it will be ninja!" clarified whiplash "oh then...NINJA!" he scowled pointing at us. I got to my feet and helped Cole get up, "just like old times?" I asked "just like old times..." replied the earth ninja

"NINJA-GO!"

we start to beat down skeletons left and right not even a scratch on me! After we beaten the army,we quickly ran to the prisoners room.

as we went down the spiral staircase,I can hear a ball bouncing around. There,stood behind bars was a man with chest nut colored hair with a scar on his right eyebrow. He wore a jet poilets uniform,a women with black hair that was down to her neck,wearing a red chinese dress,a 9-year-old boy with black hair,and a man with light Blound buzzcut hair,wearing a lab coat. "pssst! Guys! It's us,Kai and Cole!" I whispered and hid behind a rock,the 4 quickly got up "uncle Kai! You came!" said the 9-year-old boy "where the keys?" asked Cole "there,on the wall." said Zane pointing at the keys "hey what's going on in there!?" yelled one of the skeletons minions voice "hurry!" whispered my sister,there were three keys. I tried all of them until... "the ninja,lock 'em up!" ordered the skeleton "heh,heh...this looks kinda bad..." I said (two minutes later...)

eventually,the skeletons took us as prisoner but they added a new design to the cells... "grreeaat! Now im in such a better place than was before!" complained Cole "and now we can't even play chess," mumbled Zane "I was going to be king Kai!" said my brother-in-law "don't worry guys,I gathered a team of ninjas to help us!" I said.

**(note: they wrists we tied to the bars)**

"Oh! Who are the ninjas name?" asked Nya "Er,if I tell you,promise me that you won't beat me up like on your last birthday?" I asked

Tiana's pov:

we snuck in the prisoners room, "you what!? What kind of brother are you!?" yelled a feminine voice,I heard Annabeth gasp "mom!" she pushed me out-of-the-way and sprinted to the voices "Anna,wait!" cried Ben and we followed her. She froze at the cells "mom,dad,EJ!" she cried "what happened?" "Annabeth! What are you doing here?" asked the man with the same color as Annabeth. "we here to rescue you guys uncle jay!" said Ben getting the keys,

CLICK!

"Alright,let's go!" I whispered.

roy's pov:

CLICK!

"alright let's go!" whispered Tiana,I stared at the man with the lab coat. He came up to me "Roy... you're not suppose to be here." he said with a frown "w-what do you mean? And how do you know my name?" I asked. Who is this guy? He looked just like me,as if He was...my clone! I quickly pulled out my star hammer for defense "your my clone!" I yelled "no,I'm not. I'm your creator, I have proof." he removed my right glove that reviled a Z on top of my hand "n-no! This can't be!" I cried in usion "Roy what's the hold up?" asked Ben and came down,the others came down as well. "show them Roy," said my creator,I sighed and opened my chest door...

"GAH! Your...a robot!?" they cried.

"all this time...and I never knew..." I mumbled "well,that explains why he acts weird,r-right?" asked Annabeth. "the reason I don't have a sence of humor,was because my funny switch wasn't on." i said and flipped the switch. I started to dance in a goofy fashion.

_hello my baby!_

_hello my honey!_

_hello my rag time gal!_

_send me a kiss by wire!_

Annabeth burst out laughing,I Flip of the switch and fell on my knees in despair "well your still the same Roy just more...gears!" said Tiana and scratch her neck,Ben walked up to me "no matter what your made of,your still our brother." he said "really?" I asked looking in his amber eyes "I think it makes him a better ninja!" suggested Tiana "and...how cool is it to say,that my brother is a nindroid!" dubbed Annabeth "a...nindroid?" I asked and got to my feet "Roy we need you out there,so will you help?" asked Ben. I turned away "just go without me...this just don't feel right..." I mumbled,I know that they understand and left "Roy...since I created you,you have a memory switch." I wanted to flip it so badly,but he grabbed my hand "you will turn it on when your heart is free." explained Zane "now,let's us blow this Popsicle stand!" he cried and we ran out the room.

"we got you surrounded,give up now!" said the skeletons,they surrounded us "what do we do!?" asked Ben "there's only one way,the ultimate tornado of creation." yelled sensei Kai.

Tiana's pov:

"what's a tornado of creation?" I asked "it's a spinjitsu move that we combined all our elements into one tornado!" explained Ben "but be careful! There will be danger!" warned sensei "we need to do it!" "WHAT!?" "if we combined all of our elements with yours,we'll be unstoppable!" I cried "I agree with Tiana,this is our first chance!" yelled Annabeth. "alright just fallow our lead students,ready boys?" asked sensei Kai "ready!"

"FIRE!"

"LIGHTNING!"

"EARTH!"

"ICE!"

"It's now or never guys,FIRE!"

"WIND!"

"WATER!"

"ICE!"

"NINJA-GO!"

suddenly we whipped up a tornado of creation 2x the elements! We gathered everything around us,(except Nya and EJ) and even the whole skeleton army and put them in a bony prison roller coaster! as the our spinjitsu died down,we hopped on our dragons and flew to Ninjago.

Sasha's pov:

the sun was rising over the horizon, I hope that Tiana,Cole and the others make it here safe...I waited on the deck with a blanket on my back 'please come here safely,please come here safely!' I prayed "mom!" cried Tiana voice, I look at the sky and saw the 4 dragons coming "guys!" I cried. When they landed we gave each other a group hug "we did it! That was so cool dad!" said Annabeth "yeah,me,mom and EJ are proud of you sweet heart!" said jay "can I be a ninja dad?" asked EJ,everybody laughed "we did with team work!" said Tiana and the others combined their platinum weapons together "Wait! Don't-" warned sensei Kai

BOOM!

the explosion swooped them off their feet "um,let's just sick with high fives!" said Annabeth. We all gave a hearty laugh.

(meanwhile back in the underworld...)

"so,they escaped the underworld huh?" asked the shadow,suddenly a vortex opened up "well,I'll be back Ninjago and the platinum weapons of spinjitsu will be mine!" laughed the darkness and entered the vortex...

**THE END OF BOOK 1**

(Annd done! Book one is finished! I hope you enjoyed it! And sorry Ninjagosilverninja1,something in my mind said I can't revile Roy's past until the next story! So please don't kill me! And for llovelloyd11,Maddie will appear in the second book! ^w^)


End file.
